User talk:Hallowseve97
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Undead Fan Stories Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Of Course Dude I know you did and I won't lie, I was skeptical at first but now I'm 110% behind you on it. This was an AWESOME idea and you're an ideal leader along with Kaffe. If I can ever help, just let me know! WesZombie 16:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm so glad that you made this wiki it's brilliant, and that the fact that the characters can have their own page :D and just wondering have you got the colours sorted out for the inforbox?Moodyrocks 17:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC)moodyrocks Organizing Hey dude, Wes here. Just wanted to see how you'd feel about having a skype or open chat meeting with me, Cros and Kaffe to go over some wiki business. Heres a run down of things I think we should address: *Jobs/tasks for each admin *Promotion *Rules and how we will handle them *Blog openings, rules guide pages and other creative ideas for the wikia *Security concerns *Warning of plagarism *Etc Let me know what you think and I'll arrange it. Thanks and keep writing!! WesZombie 10:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hallowseve15 I was enquiring about wiki staff and how you become a member of the Staff on this wiki, Cros. told me to leave him or yourself a message about my strenghts, but do you know what he meant by that because I don't really get what he's trying to tell me, if you could get back to me that would be great :)Moodyrocks (talk) 16:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Moodyrocks Well what need to be done, or how does it work to be a staff? Moodyrocks (talk) 20:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC)moodyrocks Staff Okay, have you been on the walking dead wiki? it's got a lot of violence at the moment, hope this one diesnt get it--Moodyrocks (talk) 21:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC)moodyrocks it wont most violence there is around me, and I wot let it get hereCrosider (talk) 21:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup We probably should do a cleanup on this Wikia. I will begin soon, and i would appriciate some help, updating pages, making Story-pages identical and adding categories. Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Hey dude, just a few ideas here... *Lets add a community suggestions page, so we can be given insight from others using wikia. Lets face it, we need the help. **On that note, I have two friends of mine willing to aide us in tidying up the wiki. I don't know about you, but I'm still learning a lot everyday using wikis and the cleanup Kaffe wants is going to be hard without some serious know-how. These girls are trust-worthy and full of time to help, not too mention genuinely interested as favors to me as personal friends. If you'd allow me to give them temporary adminship, I'd work with them over a week or two to better the site(along with yourself and/or anyone else like Kaffe willing to help). **Let's do some community activities! Everyone here is pretty tight with one another and our schedules may conflict alot, but the common "Movie Night" may help us bring this wiki together. I learned about this technique on the SH wiki, where one user would upload a personal DVD onto a site that allowed multiple users to connect and watch all at once and chat over the course of the film. A bit silly sounding at first, but it is genuinely fun when a group of "world-round" friends connect like this... in our case, zombie movies seem perfect. Let me know what you think! WesZombie (talk) 08:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Dude, get on the chat NOW! Noahgabe28 (talk) 04:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning Up Log At 0320, eastern atlantic time, I gave Enjoyableari temporary adminship to help clean up the wiki. We're currently making badges customized. WesZombie (talk) 08:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC)